


Somehow

by Current521



Series: Starkid Writes [11]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Post-Canon, cute but also angsty, or an au idk, starkid writes, starkid writes discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Somehow, Emma finds a ghost of Paul at an altar in the woods after she moves to Colorado. Somehow, she gets to talk to him again.





	Somehow

**Author's Note:**

> Our prompt this week was "ghosts" so uhh, vague follow-up to "I Just Wanted To Tell You" posted last week, just because I liked the concept. There might be more in this series with other couples, we'll see.

Emma survives. Somehow, she survives.

Somehow, she gets to the mainland. Somehow, she gets in contact with the army, somehow she gets out.   
Somehow she gets away from Paul.

Colorado isn't the nicest place she's lived, but it'll do. It'll have to.

Her neighbour shows her a small altar in the woods. Emma is not religious, never has been, and she doesn't even know which god or religion the altar is for, but something about it makes her want to go.

Somehow she makes a habit of going every day, and somehow it's mid December and it's been over a year since the Hatchetfield catastrophe.

Somehow she finds herself talking to the altar. If she closes her eyes, she can almost imagine Paul answering her. She didn't know him well, but she knew him enough to miss him.

She opens her eyes one day and somehow Paul is there. Sitting on the altar, smiling, looking exactly as he did the day she'd seen him last, in Clyvesdale, when he sang to her.

He talks to her, and Emma answers. She doesn't believe in ghosts. She does believe in psychosis. Somehow, indulging this one feels like the right thing to do.

Somehow Emma swallows her pride and asks the neighbour who showed her the altar in the first place. Lots of people see ghosts out there, but there are rules for these kind of things. If you tell them everything about yourself, they will disappear. No apparent consequences, but they will be gone.

Emma resolves to keep secrets from Paul. She cannot let him disappear. She still doesn't believe in ghosts, but she chooses this one.

Somehow, she believes in Paul.


End file.
